This Isn't What I Hoped For
by MindlessFanAndNothingMore
Summary: "Run! Run to the forest!" "These planes have bombs!" This wasn't supposed to happen. after a season full of surprised, the TDROTI cast was supposed to go back home and enjoy life. They weren't supposed to battle for their survival after someone burnt down Playa De Losers. Re-write of a fanfic with the same title. Who will die? Who is trying to kill em? Read to find out


**Hey, some of you might remember the fic called "This isn't what I hoped for" by ARdomperson. I am ARadomperson, and because of a few personal issues I left fanfiction for a few years. I've decided to re-write & finish TIWIHF. By re-writing I don't mean drastically changing the plot, though a few changes are to be expected. Mostly because the 17 year old me can't stop cringing at what the 11 year old me wrote. So I hope you'll enjoy :)**

 **I don't own the Total Drama series.**

Zoey's P.O.V

I hummed happily, walking down to the swimming pool. It had been a few days since 'Revenge of the island' finished. During those few days, we could relax and have fun at Playa De Losers, alongside the members of the previous seasons. They left yesterday, and we were to leave tomorrow. As much as I enjoyed spending time with them, I had to admit it was quite overwhelming. After years of loneliness, it was hard to be around a huge amount of people who wanted to be my friends.

Once I was out of the hotel, I grinned at Cameron and Mike, who were sitting near the pool, splashing their feet. They grinned back and waved to me, inviting me to sit alongside them. I sighed in pleasure when I felt the cool water on my feet.

"I can't believe this is all over." I spoke up, looking at my friends.

"Well, technically, it's not completely over. Just because we aren't on live TV anymore, doesn't mean we can't see each other." Cameron pointed out.

"Yeah, and since we won't be around all of them, there will be less drama." Added Mike.

I looked around, and couldn't help agreeing with him.

On the other side of the pool, were Lightning, Jo and Brick, who had a push-up contest. Scott was taking bets from Staci, B, Sam and Dakota. Dawn was further away, meditating. I didn't know where Anne Maria was, and quite frankly, I didn't care.

"If I were to meet up with any of you, I'd most likely pick you two, B and Brick." Cameron told us after a moment of silence, and we agreed, before talking about the push-up contest.

It was getting more intense, when out of nowhere, Dawn came closer to the athletes, and called Brick. Surprised, he lost balance, and crashed onto the concrete. Lightning started laughing at Brick's misery causing him to crash the same way Brick did. Jo quickly did one last push-up before laughing at the two men, basking in her victory. Brick seemed unfazed and even congratulated her, before turning to Dawn.

"Are these planes for you?" She asked, pointing at the sky. He burrowed his brow in confusion.

"Run! Run to the forest!" He yelled without a warning, his eyes now widened in fear.

"These planes have bombs! That's why they are flying so low! Quick into the forest!" Nobody moved. We stood there, looking from Brick to the planes.

Jo's P.O.V

"Didn't you hear him? Run!" I quickly took over. Brick sent me a thankful glance. Everybody started screaming and running towards the forest. Along with Brick we were the last ones to run. Suddenly, he stopped, and his expression changed.

"Anne's not here." _Fuck, this is the last thing we need_. Before I could stop him, he changed direction, I felt myself running after him, yelling his name.

"Brick, we can't afford-"

"No, Jo. I am not going to let her die. You, take care of others. If they'll listen to anyone, it's you." He cut me off, stopping and looking at me seriously.

"Don't be stupid Brick, don't die!" I plead him for naught.

"Jo, please just take care of others! They need you more than you can imagine." I could only stand and watch as he started running towards the mansion, before running towards the forest. As much as I hated to admit it, Brick was right. The others could be panicking; they'll need someone to lead them.

The sudden explosion shook the ground, and I fell down, landing quite painfully on some rocks. Cursing, I stood up and continued. I could feel the smoke in my lungs, and had trouble seeing through the thick smoke and tears. I finally reached a part of the forest where the air wasn't as thick with the smoke.

Only then did I check my body for any external wounds. Other than a few bleeding scratches I was fine. Now, I stood before an impossible mission. Find the rest of my cast members.

Hopefully, they were alive. Something told me that Brick and Anne didn't escape. In the end, how could they? Sighing, I turned towards the place where Playa used to be. Thankfully, after days spent running, I was able to locate myself quite well. I started heading back there, hoping to find someone.

Sam's P.O.V

Keeping up with Dakota was almost impossible now that she was transformed into a monster. Her transformation didn't change a thing between us. In the end, it wasn't about her appearance, but her personality. That didn't change much.

She must've noticed I had a hard time running, since she picked me up and carried me on her shoulder. I smiled affectionately at her and was about to kiss her cheek when a sudden explosion shook the ground beneath us. I fell from her shoulder, but she caught me, making sure I wasn't hurt.

"Well, seems to me that Brick was right," I stated, looking at the place of destruction. Thanks to Dakota's enormous height, we could clearly see the destroyed place. I felt as if someone had transported me into one of my video games, and my gaming instincts came to life.

"Duck," I ordered her, "if somebody sees you, they'll know we ran away and survived." She did what I told her to, and started creeping through the forest to get away from the fire and smoke, while I made sure the planes were gone. Once the sky was clear, she could stand up, and walked straight ahead until we reached a place where the smoke wasn't as thick and we could breathe normally. There, at my plea, she put me onto the ground.

"I'm going to walk on the ground, so I can spot anyone else. We have to regroup as fast as it is possible." She looked uncertain, so I reached out for her finger, kissed it and reassured her, hoping the others were alive.

Cameron's P.O.V

I looked around frantically, trying to figure out which way to go. All around me the trees were on fire, and there was smoke everywhere. I wasn't sure where Playa used to be, and was afraid of getting near the source of smoke.

I tried screaming for help, but soon, I started coughing, and crying. _I am going to die here. Consumed by the fire, suffocated by the smoke_. I thought, looking around again.

It was getting harder to breathe, and I started to hyperventilate. _That's it. These are my last moments_. My heart was pounding like a wild animal trying to get out of its cage. I felt ready to race a cheetah. That's how an adrenaline rush felt. I've never experienced one before, and to be quite honest, it only scared me more.

I wasn't expecting to feel a strong hand pick me up and run. I was unable to make out who my savior was, though it seemed to me that it was Lightning. I closed my eyes, letting them run.

Staci's P.O.V

I couldn't stand up; something was crushing my legs. Turning around took all of my willpower, and when the huge tree came into my view, I knew I was going to die. The shook caused by the explosion has caused an entire tree to fall onto me.

I scanned my surroundings, trying to find anything that could help me. All that met my eyes were just other fallen trees. Tried use another one to pick myself up, but was unable to.

 _I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to die_ was the only thought running through my head, and I could feel myself loosing control of my reactions.

The intense hyperventilation caused an enormous chest pain, as if I had a growing root inside of me, trying to break through my skin. My vision became blurry, and I felt as dizzy as if I just came off a roller coaster ride. Screaming for help was an enormous challenge, since my own high pitched voice worsened my headache, and I could feel my voice becoming more sore with every passing moment.

It was all for naught, nobody was here to help me, and soon I had no strength left.

 _I am going to die._

 **So, will Cameron and his unknown savior survive? Will Staci survive? Did Anne Maria and Brick die? Find out next time! Hope ya enjoyed it :D**


End file.
